


I Will Hold You Forever

by FoxxGlove



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dimitri Week (Fire Emblem), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Introspection, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Poetry, Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sonnets, Villain Edelgard von Hresvelg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxGlove/pseuds/FoxxGlove
Summary: SonnetDimitri reflects on his connection to Edelgard and realizes that although he misses her, she is with him.Dimitri Week 2020: Healing
Collections: Dimitri





	I Will Hold You Forever

I wonder how I can despise you and still feel this grief.  
The wound you inflicted, burns fresh with each breath I take.  
And though your absence haunts me, I feel this sense of relief;  
Only for a moment and then my heart begins to ache.  
There was a hollowness in you, that I never knew.   
I know you tried to hide it all those years ago,  
Your soft sad eyes looked into mine a crisp blue—  
Time passed, we changed, your hair became fresh snow.  
I wish I could have saved you my dear friend,  
I wish I could have been there when you needed it most.  
I extended my kindness to you in the end;  
You turned on me, and became a ghost.

This was our destiny from the start;  
I promise to carry you forever in my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for such a short piece, but I wanted to experiment with poetry.


End file.
